evefandomcom-20200223-history
Cruiser
=Tech I Cruisers= ---- Cruisers are usually the next step up from either frigates or destroyers in the EVE universe. While at first glance their armaments seem less threatening than the 7-8 turrets of a destroyer, it must be noted that the 3, 4, or 5 turrets on a Cruiser are of medium size, and thus have the capacity to deal more DPS. Cruisers also have far more Capacitor, Powergrid and CPU than Destroyers, enabling more advanced modules to be fitted. However, ships of this size do have difficulty tracking frigates without the proper modules. =Tech II Cruisers= Recon Ships Combat recon ships fill a more offensive role, with the same electronic warfare bonuses of the force recon, plus an additional bonus for weapons systems, but they cannot fit a covert ops cloak. Force recon ships can equip the same covert cloaking module as the covert ops frigate while also having strong electronics warfare bonuses. Force recon ships also get a reduction for cynosural field generation fuel consumption. These ships are in many ways the submarines of Eve, as they can fly cloaked alone or in packs to catch enemies by surprise. Heavy Assault Ships Heavy assault ships, more often referred to as heavy assault cruisers (HAC), are designed to be good solo combat ships. Unlike battleships, HACs retain some element of speed allowing them to use this to their advantage against larger and slower opponents. The primary reason HACs are dangerous is their vastly increased damage resistances. They can take hits that would normally destroy a ship their size and keep fighting. As with the lighter assault ships, HACs are usually specially suited for certain styles of combat. Heavy Interdictors Heavy interdictors are cruiser equivalents of the destroyer based interdictors, which combine area of effect warp disruption with the tanking capabilities of Heavy Assault Ships. Rather than using warp disrupt probes, the heavy interdictors use a module, the Warp Disruption Field Generator, which prevents all ships within its range from warping or jumping (including the heavy interdictor itself). A heavy interdictor may also load a "Focused Warp Disruption" script to the Warp Disruption Field Generator which allows it to warp scramble motherships and titans. While having the warp disruption field generator on a heavily tanked ship makes it more resilient, it also comes with some drawbacks. When activated the warp disruption field generator prevents remote assistance, increases the signature radius of the ship and reduces the effectiveness of afterburners and microwarpdrives. The agility is however effectively increased: the mass of the ship and the thrust of afterburners and microwarpdrives is significantly decreased (the thrust reduction cancels out the mass reductions in terms of speed boost). This effective increase in agility means that heavy interdictors flying at high speeds will slow down very fast once the warp disruption field generator is activated. Logistics Ships Logistics cruisers are designed exclusively for the purpose of aiding teammates in combat. These Tech II cruisers are widely used in complexes and other NPC encounters. The role of the logistics ship is a perilous one in player combat, as most fleet commanders will prioritise a logistics ship's destruction to prevent it from repairing the rest of the fleet. Their bonuses to remote repairing and boosting, however, are considerable, and thus any group who can use logistics ships successfully can benefit greatly from them. The Alliance tournament in the summer of 2006 saw logistics ships used effectively in PvP combat. Starting with the Revelations II expansion, logistics ships have been granted stronger resistances and a number of special ship bonuses that effectively allow them to operate remote repair modules of battleship size. Temp =Faction Cruisers= =Limited Edition Cruisers= =NPC Cruisers= =Rare and Game Master Cruisers= Category:Ships